As Seen by the Black Eyes of a Solitary Dragon
by Khali
Summary: A look at Wufei's past and childhood. Wufei fans, this is for you! ^_^ Chapter 1 is up! Meet Wufei's family and watch his walk to school! Chibiness! Mei+5 soon.
1. Prologue: Five

This is a prologue to my multi-part fic about Wufei's past, starting early-on, ending shortly after Meiran's death. If you like Wufei read this! If you don't then you'll probably hate this...  
  
Prologue: Five  
By: Khali  
  
****************************  
  
Names are a big deal for we Chinese. Honestly, Wu Fei (or Wufei as I am now more commonly known as) is a strange name. To those with a shallow knowledge of my native tongue, who know basic words, but not necessarily the different stressing, Wu Fei might seem fairly normal. Wu, can sometimes mean 'military', a common character for a boy's name, and the Fei in my name means 'to fly', not so common, but still normal. However, my name uses Wu that means the number five. Numbers are very strange characters in a name. And my gundam being 05, well, it makes my name seem so auspicious (or inauspicious) that a fortune teller would be proud.  
  
Of course, when I was young, I was jealous of my friends who had more 'normal' names. My best friend as a child, De Xiong, was a prime example. His name, 'virtuous hero', was the kind a Chinese boy could be proud of. It wasn't an awkward and unusual name like Wu Fei. Or Tou Han for that matter. Tou Han was a friend of mine as well. His name meant, 'to pass through' and 'writing'. He was proud of his interesting name, however. He argued that it connotated determination and intelligence.   
  
Now, I have grown to love my name. It's odd how names seem to effect the way a person really is. Always I will consider De Xiong to be virtuous and a hero, and Tou Han was excellent at writing and could pass through anything in life. And me, Wu Fei, the fifth of the Gundam pilots, ones who fly, so to speak. I wasn't always sure about girls' names, though. They were always pretty and floaty, but seemed to hold no real value. Ri Mei, 'sun plum', and Yue Ying, 'moon flower', were two girls I remember from school. And of course, Mei Lan [1] was 'beautiful orchid'. Yet there is something so poetic about a Chinese girl's name, they are so beautiful.  
  
At seventeen I often find myself yearning for the childhood that I was torn from only a few years ago. Training with friends I had known since early childhood, going to school, playing, fighting. I wonder, to myself very privately. who still lives [2], where they are. For now, I only have memories.  
****************************  
  
Geu man (Finish in Korean ^_^)  
  
[1]- I will use Mei Lan, (not Meiran) which is the proper Chinese pronunciation  
[2]- In the series, Wufei's colony, L5, was destroyed; however, I think it is possible that some of the people would have escaped  
  
If there's any errors with my Chinese, please tell me. Other than that R&R!  
  
Next: Wufei's first day at school! Cute chibi-ness! Yaaaaaaaay! 


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

I got a lot of good feed back! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
Erm, sorry it took so long, I've been really busy, and I wrote this, and my stupid computer deleted it! How aggravating!  
  
****************************************  
My grandmother woke me early. "Xiao Di*! You must wake up!"  
  
My eyes opened slowly, and were greeted by the sting of morning sunlight pouring through my window. "Nainai**, why?" I whined. I didn't like waking up early, in fact I still do not.  
  
"Because, little one, today you must go to school. You know that!"  
  
"I will go tomorrow!"  
  
"Today."  
  
"Later?"  
  
"Now!" she pulled the blanket from my small body. It rubbed my eyes and stretched my legs. Grandmother sat a folded-up school uniform on my bed.   
  
"Nainai, does this mean that I can start training today?" I sat up on my bed, wiggling my toes.  
  
"Yes, Xiao Di. You are to go to Master Long's after your school day with your cousins," she said, "Now, get dressed, and then come to the kitchen to eat brekfast."  
  
"Yes, Nainai." I gave her a deep bow, and she returned the gesture before leaving my bedroom.  
  
I quickly did as she said and walked downstairs. My family was all at the table. My grandparents, uncle, aunt, and three cousins. "Xiao Di! You look like little business man!" my oldest cousin, Chen Qiang, exclaimed. Chen Qiang was always joking around, never serious; even when he was angry he was still making a joke of everything.  
  
I suppose I did too. I was a grim little five-year-old with sleek black hair and a clean new school uniform.  
  
"Well, Xiao Di's starting school today, eh?" my second cousin, Qiang Tu said coldly, "Don't flunk out right away, little one." Qiang Tu was only two years older than me, but he still believed that he was infinitely superior.  
  
"Er Di, don't scare him on his first day," my aunt said. She was a kind, gentle woman.  
  
Qiang Tu scowled. Chen Qiang grinned, "You'll start training with Master Long, too?"  
  
"Yes," I said, it was the first thing I had said at the table.  
  
"I know all my grandson's will be great fighters," my grandfather said heartily.  
  
"Just like you, Yeye!" Chen Qiang.  
  
"Your father is quite a fighter, too," Grandmother said.  
  
"Baba fights good!" Shu Lian yelled. She was nearly three, and at the time, my only girl cousin.  
  
"Xiao Di's father was strong, wasn't he?" Chen Qiang asked.  
  
"My brother," Uncle started, "He was a great fighter."  
  
"Ah, that he was," Grandfather sighed heavily. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Hearing about my parents, especially my father saddened me.  
  
"Well, I think you boys should be going off to school now," my Grandmother said.  
  
Chen Qiang rode his bicycle to secondary school. I had to walk with Qiang Tu to primary school. He quickly abandoned me for his friends. I walked alone about half of the way.   
  
"A race needs more than two people," a small voice said from behind me.  
  
"Then we can find another person," another voice responded.  
  
I turned my head to see two boys that were my age. "My name is Mai De Xiong, this is Liu Tou Han," the taller boy said, "Do you want to race against us?"  
  
"Sure," I said, I was always very competitive, even at the age of five.  
  
We all lined up at a crack on the sidewalk, "By the way, my name is Chang Wu Fei."  
  
"School is the finish line. San, liang, yi***, GO!" De Xiong cried.  
  
And we ran. I thought De Xiong would be a tough opponent, but I passed him early on. I was   
winning! Just as a smile spread across my face, I was passed by Tou Han. I pushed myself, but he was really fast. He beat me. I crashed into the stone wall of the school building, shortly followed by De Xiong.  
  
I was angry that I didn't win, but at the same time, happy. I had friends, it was a great feeling.  
****************************************  
Gue Man!  
  
How short! Well, I promise the next ones will be longer and more frequent. Spring break is coming up soon for me, so, I'll do a lot of writing. ^_^  
* Family members refer to children by thier birth order. Wu Fei is called Xioa Di (small brother/son) because he is the youngest boy. Da is used for the oldest, and the Chinese numbers, Er, San, Si, Wu, ect. are used for children in between. Di is for sons, grandsons, and younger brothers and cousins. Mei is like Di for girls. Ge is for older brothers/cousins and Jie is Ge for girls.  
** Nainai is grandmother, Yeye is grandfather.  
*** Yi, Liang, San is 1, 2, 3 


End file.
